cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess of Ashes
As you already know, I make for Arcadia to rescue my daughter, Edlyn. Kings of La Fontaine, there will be time to thank you for your help when and if any of us survive this. While I seek out the means to perform an act damnable by my Ministry, I need you to procure the other items I need. I have compiled a list based on information given to me by you and your subordinates. Travel Tokens are the fastest and safest way into Arcadia, and so getting at least the two we need to get there, will greatly improve our odds of living through this. While I’m away at the Ministry I will see if they know of any others, although that will be a secondary priority for me. According to King Takahashi and King Degollar ’s notes, your goblin contact at the Misfit Junkyard is currently capable of making us the two tokens we need. Her ingredients are as follows: For the Helm of a King Forged in Dragon’s Steel, we need the Eye of Emrys, liquified Hair of the Pendragon Witch, the Bones of Sir Gawain, and the Head of Artorius of Avalon. Your contact has informed you Artorius will seek out anyone who has the other three items. The Eye of Emrys is located on top of a precipice of a mountain near the Misfit Junkyard. Hair of the Pendragon Witch can, of course, be found atop Lady Pendragon’s head at the Battlefield of Camelot. There are currently no leads as to the location of the Bones of Sir Gawain, although the Castle of Camelot is the obvious place to start. Once the other items are located, Artorious of Avalon will find you. For the Chains of the Bridge Guardians, a token forged from your own fates, you need Strings of Polendina, The Star of a Princess’ Heart, Claws that Catch, Eyes of The Town No One Leaves, and The Rings Which Shackled Your Fates Together. Queen Takahashi , and by association King Takahashi , is responsible for acquiring the Strings of Polendina. Lumpy is responsible for The Star of A Princess’ Heart, and she has been directed to speak with Toy Master on the subject. King Carroll is responsible for salvaging some Claws that Catch. King Degollar has already acquired the Eyes of The Town No One Leaves. It will be the responsibility of the entire motley to acquire The Rings Which Shackled Your Fates Together. We also need someone who is able to get into the Gardener and Stonefather’s respective domains. King Degollar has acquired Brian Sharpe ’s right to enter The Garden, and I’ve enlisted the help of the Crimson Spear , a changeling who was subjugated by Stonefather years ago and who has retained the right to set foot on the Mount of Creation. For now this is all I need. For our assault on Faerie we will be splitting into two teams, Stonefather and The Gardener. My instructions for the two teams: Those of you coming with me to Stonefather ’s domain on the Mount of Creation, my instructions are simple. Make peace with yourself and your loved ones, bring your sharpest blades, and prepare to kill an immortal. As for the other team, King Degollar believes The Gardener will attempt to get ahold of my daughter, so a deal must be struck with her in order to prevent that. I will be entrusting you with a charm which should grant you an audience with her. Socials graces and reconnaissance are top priority here. If the Gardener becomes too much for you, or if she doesn’t give you want you want, seek her partner the King of the Harvesters. Her eternal opposing force, the two of them were always kind and open to approved visitors, and with my charm you will gain their approval. Use this to your advantage. It should be noted I will be going after my daughter with or without your help. Your assistance is appreciated but by no means necessary. She is all I have in this world and I refuse to stand idly by as she endures the same tortures I've spent my life trying to save others from, the same tortures I myself have experienced. If I must tear apart Arcadia, the Hedge, the Mortal Realm, and all other fabrics of the universe to save her, I will. Signed, Fletcher Baggington, The King of Ashes Category:Fiction